


Crona vs Lucy

by gigathespacehog



Series: Random Battles [4]
Category: Elfen Lied, Soul Eater
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, No Plot/Plotless, just fighting, made this for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigathespacehog/pseuds/gigathespacehog
Summary: The Symbiote Killers collide!
Series: Random Battles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133810





	1. Main Fight

An empty town had wind blowing through it.

Crona was shivering as they walked through the puddles of blood and cleanly sliced bodies. Then they jumped at the sound of guns being fired and men screaming.

“I don’t think I can handle this…” they whimpered. Ragnarok then popped out of Crona’s back.

“Keep it together stupid!” he snapped, grabbing the back of Crona’s head. “Sounds like a party in there.” He said with a sneer.

Then the screaming and gunshots stopped and the sound of soft footsteps began to draw closer. Then Lucy walked through a doorway where the door was missing, slowly exposing her pink hair, red eyes and small horns.

Lucy and Crona locked eyes for a second. Then Ragnarok noticed that the air appeared to be rippling, then the Diclonius whispered one word.

“Die.”

**FIGHT!**

Ragnarok quickly yanked Crona out of the way as Lucy’s vectors made a crater where they had just been standing!

“What the!” Crona yelped as Ragnarok turned into a sword and yanked they’re arms to block the rapid slashes from the invisible weapons.

“Her weapons are invisible!” the sword snapped at them.

Crona then brought Ragnarok in front of them and the mouth on the sword opened and unleashed Scream Resonance, forcing Lucy to stop her attack, cover her ears and scream in pain!

Once the screaming was over, Lucy’s ears were still ringing leaving her open to Ragnarok punching her through the building’s roof.

A single jump later and Crona was up on the roof, but Lucy was gone.

“Where’d she go?!” Ragnarok growled.

“What is she?” Crona mumbled out.

Then the sound of two big hands slamming onto the roof at the same time happened around them and Crona looked up in time to see a black shoe collide with their face and send everyone through the roof and back into the building!

Next thing Crona knew was that they were on their back outside after just being thrown, hard. Crona pushed themself up and saw Lucy, her clothes dirty and torn, walking towards them, looking murderous.

She didn’t even say anything this time and just slashed with one of her vectors and Crona clamped a hand over the cut by instinct.

_(‘She actually cut pretty deep…’)_ Ragnarok realised in shock, that had never happened before _(‘Just what are you?’)_ the weapon thought as he turned his attention back to his Meister’s opponent.

Lucy noticed something about the blood on her vector. She brought it closer to her face and saw what was up with it.

“Your blood…” she half whispered as she looked back up.

“Yeah…” Crona said with their head bent down and a small laugh before looking up “It’s black…”

A sudden eruption of Black Blood bursts out from Crona’s wound and almost at once covered the whole abandoned town! Lucy only just avoided it by lifting herself into the air with two of her vectors!

For a second, Lucy was in shock over what had just happened then she heard the flap of wings and looked up.

“Screech Gamma!” Crona shouted with a swing of Ragnarok, sending the sound blast right at the Diclonius.

The attack almost knocked Lucy into the Black Blood, but she was able to grab onto a roof with her hand and pull herself up. As she stood Lucy closed her eyes and her horns grew longer.

She looked up to see Crona flying right at her. She didn’t move, only started slashing with her vectors, which Crona blocked, until one from above smacked them out of the air.

For a second it looked like Crona was knocked out, but Ragnarok came out of their back and smacked them.

“Wake up stupid!” he snapped.

Crona jolted up only to be grabbed by what felt like a giant invisible hand. And Ragnarok was grabbed by another. They both looked up to see Lucy hovering close by.

“You two should spend some time apart.” She hissed, cold as ice.

Crona and Ragnarok didn’t have time to question that as they were pulled in opposite directions. Both yelled in pain until…

**RIP!**

They both screamed in agony as they were literally ripped apart!

After being thrown into opposite walls, both pushed themselves up, Black Blood poring out of Crona’s back and the place where Ragnarok’s legs should have been.

The town became unflooded and both looked up at Lucy and both had the same thought.

_(‘She’s a demon…’)_

“What the hell are you?” Ragnarok gasped out as he and Crona tried to crawl towards each other.

Although he was quiet, Lucy heard him and gave a sinister smile.

“I’m the queen, flesh sack.” She answered as she pulled back a vector that was now visible “Basically…” her smile vanished and the coldness in her eyes grew “I rule.”

And she punched down!

“Ragnarok…” Crona whispered as they reached towards their weapon, tears running down their face.

“Sorry kid.” Was all Ragnarok could say before the punch landed.

**BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!**

The town was obliterated in a second! Once everything went quiet, Lucy lowered herself to the ground, a blank expression on her face…

**KO!**


	2. Epilogue

Lucy looked down at the two floating balls near her. She knelt down to get a better look at the souls.

“What are these things?” she questioned.

Something dashed past, grabbing the souls and Lucy stood up in alarm. She looked up to were the soul thief was and saw Medusa hovering there on her broom, smirking.

“I’m impressed.” She said, Crona and Ragnarok’s souls floating above her palm “You defeated my experiment just like that.” She did sound impressed.

“They got in my way.” Lucy said coldly before turning around and starting to walk away “Just stay away and you won't meet the same fate.”

“You can’t leave just yet.” Medusa hissed, her voice gaining venom with each word. “There is so much I want to do with you, Kaede.”

Lucy stopped dead, but didn’t turn around.

“How do you know my name?” she asked.

Medusa snickered “Let’s just say that I have my ways…”

“Kaede!”

Lucy spun around and saw that Medusa was holding her half-brother by the neck. He looked terrified.

The murderous look in Lucy’s eyes returned and she growled “Let him go, witch!”

Medusa leaned forward, her face becoming more snake-like as she hissed “You come to me, Diclonius Queen.”

“Gladly.”

And with that, Lucy slammed two of her vectors onto the ground and launched herself toward Medusa who tossed the male Diclonius to the side before leaping at Lucy herself!

And the two collided!

** Cliff-hanger! **


End file.
